


Butterflies【4】

by Seb384



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 这章是锤基支线（注意没涉及主线），黄暴担当先行飙车。角色忠犬但黑化向，不喜慎入！





	Butterflies【4】

Thor一路上脸色阴沉，Loki也难得没有张开他那善于言说的嘴。

Thor拽着Loki走进休息室反锁了门，将他摔在沙发上，接着脱下西装外套粗鲁的扔在他的右手边。

Loki撑起陷在蓬松沙发里的身体，抬起手揉了揉被捏痛的后颈，Thor扔来的外套差点就打在他的脸上，他抬眼好笑的看向正扯着领口的Thor，这个野蛮的家伙毫不珍惜他昂贵的衬衫。

“你是要揍我……”Loki视线移到他暴露出来的锁骨处，瞥见他大开的领口下若隐若现的精壮胸肌，接着Loki双眼直视正走向自己的Thor，“还是要操我？”

Thor气势汹汹的俯下身，大手用力掐住Loki消瘦的脸颊，将食指按在他善于蛊惑人心的嘴上，没得到回答反倒被他掐的肉痛，Loki蹙起眉不悦的挣开脸。

“别总用你的老二思考问题，动动你那生锈的脑子Odinson先生，我不过是以牙还牙！”

“呵。”Thor在听他那么说后冷笑一声，他将被挣脱的手重新掐住Loki细瘦的脖颈，“你也了解我的，Laufeyson先生，我乐于以暴制暴。”

手掌感受他皮肤传来火热的温度，满意的欣赏Loki因他掌控无法逃脱的漂亮脸蛋，Thor吻了吻Loki的薄唇。

Loki被掐的无法呼吸，微张的嘴唇费力的想反驳什么，但他无法撼动Thor正发力的强壮手臂。

“有时候我真想毁了你的声带，割断你的舌头。但想到无法再听到这张嘴里念出动听的诗句，发出美妙的呻吟，我又不舍动手。”

Thor抵在他耳边吐出危险的话，灼热的鼻息喷在他的耳廓，低沉沙哑的声音传进耳道内仿佛产生共振，Loki打了一个激灵头皮阵阵发麻。

他们从小一起长大，Loki从没听Thor说过这番话，这个一直带着海风气息的男人，此刻让Loki感觉到畏惧，他的大脑企图扯回一丝理智来思考，身体却已经先一步缴械投降。

猎物在他的獠牙下瘫软了身体，Thor舌尖下意识舔上尖利的犬齿，征服不听话的猎物让他感到称心快意，迫不及待要享用美味的王者用另一只手一路上移，两根骨节粗大的手指顶开Loki的嘴唇插了进去。

他没有束起的头发显得过分野性，Loki狠不得剃光他那头刺眼的金发，他们两兄弟都是同样的张扬跋扈，只不过现在是Thor更占上风，他肆意妄为的用手指在Loki口内搅弄，不分轻重的插到喉咙。

Loki措不及防发出压抑的闷哼接着一阵干呕，他卷翘的睫毛扑闪几下，短暂性的窒息导致他的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度泛起粉红，浮起水雾的绿眸恶狠狠地瞪着Thor。

Fuck！

Thor自控的神经崩断了，他的阴茎涨得发痛。他拔出被唾液沾湿地手指，急切地脱掉Loki的外套长裤之后，也毫不留情的扯坏了Loki的衬衫。

他皮肤偏于苍白，浑身赤裸的蜷在酒红色的沙发上，显得艳丽而色情。

“我的弟弟，你果然更适合不穿衣服。”

Thor不容拒绝地将他一双长腿掰开，擒住他的大腿，手指抵上娇嫩的穴口，这个姿势顶进来Loki条件反射地往前弓起，献媚似得贴近Thor的胸膛，Loki觉得自己在他眼里一定像个婊子。

“你的小穴咬得真紧，离开之后你一直在为我守身吗？”他的手指插进干涩紧致的甬道后立马被软肉包裹，Thor重重捅了几下引起Loki溢出几声破碎的呻吟。

“Fuck you Thor，谁他妈为你守身！”Loki毫不示弱的骂了回去，他的确很久没有做爱了，但他是被继承的事情缠住了手脚！他Loki Laufeyson可不缺床伴！

Thor怪异的笑了笑，Loki知道他误会的更深了，但他无力反驳，Thor驾轻就熟的找到了他体内更深处的敏感地带，粗糙的指腹一遍遍磨蹭那凹凸不平的软肉。

“嗯……啊，混蛋……啊。”

Loki如同受到电流电击，平坦的小腹不住地抽搐，他惊喘着向上抬起臀胯，躺在小腹上的阴茎半勃起了，从粉嫩的前端溢出水来。

Loki可不想许久没做就把高潮交代给Thor的手指，身体逐渐适应尖锐的快感后，他另一条没被擒住的腿，宛如一条白蛇盘上Thor的腰，接着两手勾住他的肩膀，这个剧毒尤物在Thor耳边吐出蛇信子。

“我的哥哥，给我你的大家伙。”Loki语气纯真的仿佛是在向Thor讨要糖果。

自从他们成年后Loki很少再叫他哥哥，离家后更是不可能听见，这下难得Loki主动叫了出来，Thor愉悦地勾起了嘴角，要不是身边没有，Thor还真想奖励他一颗真正的糖果。

拔出手指后Thor用最短的时间解开了皮带，他拉开内裤把阴茎掏了出来握在手里，Loki松开手靠在沙发上看着Thor撸动那根已经勃起的紫红色阴茎，Loki很长一段时间没和他的老二再见面，他的那活实在太大，眼见还在继续涨大，Loki有点担忧自己娇嫩的小穴能不能受得住。

这个仅供休息的休息室可不会有润滑剂给他们打炮用，Loki产生了溜之大吉的想法，他可不想再遭受一次痛苦的性爱。

谁知Thor像是先一步预料到，他突然伸手又擒住Loki的脖子。

Loki被他吓了一跳，没来由得一阵心慌令他全身浮上一层冷汗，他瞪大双眼惊恐地握住Thor的手腕，Loki咽了口口水，老天，这个时候可不要老毛病发作。

猛烈的眩晕感冲击着Loki的大脑，紧接着是一阵阵击打耳膜的耳鸣，Thor攥地太紧了，窒息加剧了他的痛苦，Loki受不了地缩着后退。

“不准逃！”

不愿看见Loki有任何要逃离他身边的举动，哪怕是细微的动作都可能会刺伤他的神经。Thor在Loki耳边恶狠狠地低吼，他的身体靠上去，英俊的脸庞贴近Loki的胸膛，用牙尖扯咬他殷红的乳尖。

白皙的胸膛在刺激下羞红了一片，Thor宛如一头暴走的雄狮要用利齿破开他的皮肤吃掉他的血肉，Loki神经衰弱的老毛病导致他对刺激过分的敏感，血液快速涌向心脏，恐慌促使他浑身发抖，他用双手抵住Thor的健硕的胸膛想要挣开。

力量差距实在太大，Loki如同蚍蜉撼大树。一直受到Thor偏爱的右乳似乎已经破掉了表皮，在他的舔舐下时而激起一阵刺痛，乳尖上溢出的几滴血珠顺着胸膛的曲线滑下。

Loki的阴茎早在犯病时就软了下来，无精打采地耷拉在小腹上。

Thor的手掌摸上Loki挺翘的肉臀，他精瘦的身材唯有臀部最丰满，手掌用力拍打几下感受臀肉弹回，手感真的好极了。

捏住Loki被他拍打后不住抖动的臀部，Thor手指掰开臀肉直接插进了肉穴，灵活的指尖残忍而专注地攻击敏感的深处，强迫Loki的身体回忆起快感。

“嗯啊……轻……轻点……啊啊。”快感的确来得很快，但一下涌出太多堆积在小腹处产生酸胀的不适，Loki蜷起脚趾，轻喘着请求他放轻动作。

“我没有直接捅穿你下面贪婪的小嘴，你就该感到庆幸。”Thor勾起的笑容看起来冷酷又残忍：“出水了。”

各处刺激同时蔓延全身着实不好受，Thor的话本该是调情的意味，现下他只能感到羞耻，脑海不由自主闪现一段不愉快的记忆，Loki的鼻子一直发酸，通红的眼眶强忍泪水，他咬着下唇不让自己哭出来。

 

Loki被Thor的手指操射了一次。Thor用他的三根手指，不论他如何扭动哀求，无动于衷地撞击着他敏感的深处，甬道里的汁液已经泛滥成灾了，在手指的抽插下溅出了不少，其余一些顺着他的臀缝流到身下的沙发上，无论之后清洁的人员作何感想，Thor都不可能停下这场单方面的蹂躏。

“嗯啊……啊啊……唔嗯！！”  
挺动着腹部射出后，Loki瘫软在沙发上，喉间还是止不住地发出低吟，那给他带来快乐的手指拔了出来，裹着他淫液的指尖沾上他腹上的白浊，插入了Loki的嘴里一番搅弄。

 

Thor的阴茎操进来的时候，明明被撕裂般的疼痛钉住不能动弹，Loki却有一种灵魂脱离的诡异舒适感，他仿佛飞离了这具淫靡又腐败不堪的躯壳，置身于一片白茫茫的海洋。

要是能永远这么脱离就好了，Loki扬着头，黑发被汗水沾湿凝得一团团黏在脸颊上，大张的眼睛里一片死寂的绿，眼泪终于止不住得从他的眼角滑落。

注意到他的泪水和眼神的空洞，Thor眼里一颤，随即脸上爬上复杂的神色。在家族的纵容下Thor逐渐成长为一个暴君，专横的暴君本不会轻易放开属于他的所有物，Thor以前愚蠢的放开过，他尝到了痛不欲生的滋味，以后便绝不可能再放手。

手指按住Loki的下巴，Thor吸吮着他两片柔软的唇肉，紧接着按住他的脸颊让他张开嘴，将舌尖探进去逗弄他的舌头。

两人的津液交融，Thor挺着阴茎在肉穴里顶了几下，Loki的思想于是从脱离中堕回，搂住Thor的背脊缩在他的怀里，仿佛一个年幼的孩子寻求庇护。

Thor单手搂紧了他，另一只撑着的手将沙发按出吱呀的声响，身下开始慢慢发力，他们早在多年前就熟稔彼此的躯体，Loki赤裸的胸膛被布料剐蹭着，不安分的手指隔着Thor未脱下的衬衫抚摸他背脊的肌肉。

意识到Loki注意力不够集中，Thor按住他柔韧的腰身使劲撞击着，阴茎整根拔出再猛地插入，暴风骤雨般的性爱席卷Loki的身体，他也不甘示弱的收缩着穴肉，用肉壁紧紧吸附Thor粗壮的阴茎。

Loki放荡的呻吟与Thor低沉的喘息重叠，两人的脸上混合着快乐和茫然，但不肯安分的头痛和耳鸣在Loki脑中叫嚣着，残存的一丝清醒让他依旧感受痛苦。

Loki没多久就被Thor操软了腰，阴茎的前端在他体内横冲直撞，时不时擦过肉壁上的敏感地，被挑逗的情欲高涨，Loki的甬道绞紧，竖起的阴茎抵在Thor的腹部，精修的指甲用力在Thor背上抓挠，像一只受惊的猫儿。

他抓破了Thor的皮肤，这轻微的刺痛更加刺激Thor的野性，火热润湿的小穴绞住阴茎不停的收缩，Thor爽的头皮发麻。盘着他腰上的腿开始下滑，Thor知道Loki快高潮了，他索性维持狂暴的进攻，听着Loki的呻吟逐渐带上哭腔。

“不……唔啊……慢点……啊啊……嗯啊……”一阵尖吟之后，Loki仰着他弧度优美的脖颈屏住了呼吸，他被强烈地快感顶上了至高处，白浊毫无保留的喷溅在两人的身上。

Thor仿佛要融进他灼热的小穴，他凶猛地侵犯还维持在高潮中的敏感甬道，咬住Loki白皙的脖子为领地制造属于他的痕迹，将精液冲刷进Loki肉穴深处，软下来的阴茎眷恋的磨蹭着肉壁，Thor搂着他不愿退出。

Loki有气无力地哼了两声，恢复神智的他闭上眼不去看Thor的眼睛，他不想在这时候和Thor有任何对视。

Loki怕自己的眼睛会在情难自禁之下暴露脆弱，所以他也没能看见Thor情感涌动的双眼。

Thor退出了阴茎，Loki绷紧身体不让体内的精液涌出来，那如同对着Thor失禁让他难堪。Thor窸窸窣窣的穿衣声和离开的脚步声传进他的耳朵，等待大门嘭的关上，Loki才睁开他的绿眼睛。

他卸下为保护自己而伪装的坚强，脱力的靠在沙发上。


End file.
